


Three Promises

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Battleworld: Siege - Fandom, Journey into Mystery, Marvel (Comics), Secret Wars - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Backstory, Crying, End of the World, Fix-It, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, Promises, Ragnarok, SHIELD, Sad, Secret Wars (2015), letting go, there's a reason why one of the characters isn't tagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The white light reached her </em>
  <br/>
  <em> Everything went to black </em>
  <br/>
  <em>It was the end </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Promises

At the moment the blinding white light reached Leah's eyes, everything went to black.

She collapsed to the ground, paralyzed. 

There was nothing she could do as death took over her.

The first thing she felt was pain.

Hot and like fire, it surged through her. It was if her heart had been yanked from her chest and her lungs slashed with a dagger. Her innards sloshed around and melted into a watery goop. A scream bubbled in her throat, trapped inside.

Then little by little she lost sensation in her body. 

Her eyelids shut for the last time. Her mouth, already closed, dried up. Air brushed against her nose, unable to be sucked in. The pain had been replaced with a numbing chill that cut off all feeling in her limbs. Her hearing grew fainter and fainter but she could still make out a voice hovering over her. 

"Leah! Leah!"

Something shook her body back and forth. It had her somewhere on her upper body, its grip was tight and it continued to shout.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

It sounded like a man. Young, probably one who had just reached manhood.There was something about that voice that was familiar, like she had heard it before, but in her brain dead state, no thoughts came to her head. 

"Don't give up! It's not too late! Leah! Leah!"

A soft surface (a hand?) pressed against her. It cupped what she perceived to be her head.

"Leah please!"

The pressure on her was gone. A second (or more?) passed.

"Open your eyes," the voice wavered.

A hoarse shaky sound followed. It started off soft but grew louder.

"We were going to save you!"

The same pressure she felt earlier returned, it but was gentler this time. She heard the voice echo directly in her ear as she felt something big and circular shaped lean against her.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I ruined everything! It's my fault! It's _my_ fault! I promised him I would make it up to you. I promised I would fix everything! But now it's _too_ late!" 

The voice's tone had become shrill and unstable.

"Leah please!" 

She felt a warm and wet puff of air brush against her head.

"Leah **please!** "

Watery drops fell onto her forehead and cascaded down her face. He continued to sob.

"I need to save you! I can't let you die!"

His grip on her was tight, but his body had become as unnaturally still as hers. After what seemed like a long amount of time, he spoke again.

"There has to be a way! There has to be a way!"

Leah felt the pressure again lifting her upwards. It was like she was floating.

"Stay with me Leah!" The man begged.

She began to drift off again.

She wasn't jolted back into consciousness but the unbearable heat around her told her that she was not in the same place she was before.

"You have to take her!" The man shouted. His voice still was close to her.

"Was she bitten?" Came a woman's voice.

"She has no where to go!"

"Calm down!" The woman sounded annoyed. "I am asking you a question. Was the girl bitten?"

"No."

"Then why do you want her here?"

"This is the safest place for her!" The man shot back.

" _Safest?_ Look around you kid! We're in the freaking _Shield!_ "

"Leah's strong. She's the strongest person I know. She's loyal, she's hard working. She's had tons of experience work wise, I can give you a list of credentials if you--"

"Listen kid that's all nice and dandy but this isn't a job where you can just waltz in--"

"I can't tell you much but I'll try to explain as much as I can. She was and still is in danger. We both are. People want to use us for their own ends. I'm trying my best to fix everything and she needs to be far away from certain people in the north. Do you understand now?"

Silence.

"Grim, Rasputin, take her to medical ward," the woman ordered.

Leah felt like she was floating as she was moved away from the voice.

"Thank you so much Commander Brand," was the last thing she heard him say.

A long time later, Leah awoke in a white room. She glanced up at the ceiling as the machines by her side beeped at a regular pace. She was tucked in the sheets, clad in a blue gown. A woman around her age, sat in a chair next to the bed, her hand in hers. 

"Oh thank Doom!" The blonde haired woman said in a thick Russian accent. "We thought it was too late to save you but you made it through!"

Leah squeezed her hand and looked over at her.

"Where am I?" She asked. "Who are you?"

The woman chuckled.

"I'm Illyana," she replied. "It's a long story but I'll try to keep it short as I can."

Leah smiled.

"It's alright. I'm used to long tales," she said.  
*********************************************

It took her a month to fully recover but as soon as she was well, Leah was thrown into training.

It was hard but Leah tried her best to build up her strength and impress her superiors. It paid off; the uptight Commander Brand even complimented Leah on her swordsmanship skills.

"We don't get many who are able to train. We're lucky to have you."

She was sent out on missions close to the base to push the zombies back behind the border. While her fellow team members aimed at them with their guns, she swooped down from above and dismembered the zombies limb by limb. And when they made a mad dash to the truck, Leah held the back, slashing at the zombies that still remained.

It was a dangerous job, but Leah relished every second of it. Little by little the memories of her prior life began to fade.

_Dearest Leah,_

She sat by the gates and looked out into the distance, waiting for the team to return. The sun had just started to set, casting an orange glow on the desert.

_There are so many things you want to say when you see someone who you've wronged. At first I thought that what I felt was because of him, but now I realize that he's rubbed off on me more than I'll ever know. I have come to care for you too._

It had been six months since Leah arrived at the Shield. That afternoon she received a promotion to be Commander Brand's personal assistant. It made her proud 

_I wish I could make up for aIl the hel I put you through. If I could turn back time I would. But it's no use to dwell on what could have been. So instead, I'll promise you this:_

_One: I give you the ability to adapt and thrive. It has helped you in the past and now on the frontlines it will be your driving force. I hope you will always be strong, just like the girl I met so long ago._

There was a rustling noise by the rocks close by. Leah instinctively got to her feet and pulled out a sword from her scabbard. She glanced over. Nothing. 

A loud honk caught Leah's attention. She turned back to see the truck approach. 

_Two: I give you a need for something more and curiosity. The best of people even when they succeed always feel like they could do better. I want you to keep on dreaming. To keep on growing._

The big tan truck rode closer to the base. It was going at a leisurely pace; a good sign. No one had been hurt. Leah began to approach it.

_I want you to go out there and find your destiny. I want you to beat the fate they have planned for you. You are not just a handmaiden, you are more important than **that**_

The truck came to a stop. The doors opened and people began to file out.

Leah burst into a smile. She dropped her sword and began to run over to a woman who just got out.

Her long blonde hair had been put up in a ponytail, her clothes were covered in dirt and blood. But it didn't matter to Leah who fell into her already open arms.

_Three: the most important one, I give you someone to love. Someone who will always be there for you, to confide in, trust, and lean on. Through the brightest and the darkest of your days._

Crying tears of joy, Leah buried her head into Illyana's shoulder. Illyana ran her fingers through Leah's curly black hair, brushing her lips against every strand.

_He loved you. He really did. Not the sappy kind, you and I both know that's crap. I'm talking about something deeper that even the wisest of people cannot understand. It'd be cliche to say you were everything to him, but you were. At a time when he had no one, he had you. Hel, he risked worlds just to save you._

From the corner of Leah's eye, she swore she saw a bright blue light shine from the rocks.

"Someone's watching us," she whispered to Illyana.

"Oh to hell with them!" Illyana laughed as she cupped Leah's face. "What matters most is that I'm with _you_ "

Leah smiled.

_I don't know if I'll ever see you again. It would be a miracle if I could. But maybe it's best if we end the tale like this on a happy ending._

"Ready to go?"

Leah glanced back at the rocks. No one was there.

"Yeah."

They started to head back to the base.

_Goodbye Leah. Good knowing you._

Leah leaned her body against Illyana's as they walked. The gates closed and locked behind them as they entered the Shield. 

_Your BFF_

After everyone was gone, a young man popped up from behind the rocks. He was tall, clad in clothing not suitable for the hot weather. He had raven black hair and emerald green eyes,exactly the same shade as Leah's. With tears in his eyes, he took one last look at Leah. He pressed his hand on top of the blue bracelet on his wrist. It lit up and then he disappeared.

_Loki_  


**Author's Note:**

> _Special shout out to Only One by Yellowcard, it was my writing soundtrack for this fic_


End file.
